vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
ChangeLog/1.6
Vendetta version 1.6.15 * Corvus stations don't have license restrictions for equiping weapons * right-justifymmo prices in Welcome menu * added 'c' to end of credit string in secondary info region * new equipment sell menu uses tree control to see and sell local items. * moved tabs around * merged ship status and select tabs in new interface * mission timer is in location region for PDA and station menus * purchase preset button is greyed out if there is nothing defined for that preset * moved some buttons around in Purchase Ship menu * "You cannot afford this item." is displayed in info of item if you cannot afford it * mouse wheel up defaults to "Select Next In Front" * fixed some lua errors * removed mouse-over sounds from edit boxes Vendetta version 1.6.14.1 * radar detection distance increased from 3000m to 5000m * fixed lua error when trying to Unload & Sell in new Welcome menu * fixed bug where wrong tab is highlighted when station bar is updated * engines can no longer be removed from ships * Buy and Sell Ship tabs now just say Ship because Buy and Sell is implied by the tab they're in. * mission log should always retain the mission names now. * new mission is selected in mission log when new mission comes in. * fixed bug with HUD settings being saved in the wrong format to config.ini * HUD target name doesn't clip as short now * fixed bug with HUD cargo box not showing more cargo icons when acquiring a third cargo icon * glowborder capability for buttons * right-justify matrix columns with numbers in them * fixed typo in message when trying to launch without power cell Vendetta version 1.6.14 * fixed a bug when running VO on an intel mac with OS 10.4.6 * mac version should now properly detect gamepads * fixed lua bug when trying to set up HUD Settings with old HUD * fixed a bug where ship mass was displayed as 0kg in station * new station welcome menu for new station interface * HUD visibility settings work better * display your licenses in secondary info area in station and pda * 'Choose a color:' label for ship purchase menu * HUD target info shows cargo quantity and volume * HUD self-info shows cargo used and max capacity * new interface uses new maximized chat window style * addons/cargo icon containers in HUD shrink if there are not enough icons * fixed some typos * engines can no longer be detached from a ship through lua Vendetta version 1.6.13 * fixed bug with not being able to chat while jumping/warping * fixed bug where ending a mission may not update the available mission list * all ships in a station are visible but not purchasable * all items show their license requirements everywhere now * sort unusable (but purchasable) addons to the bottom of the lists * addon names are red in new station buy menu if they are purchasable but not equipable. they have a grey background if they are not purchasable due to them being too expensive * new hud options in Options->Interface->HUD Settings (only works for new HUD, not the default HUD) * ship name doesn't show up in target scan info region anymore * when cargo floating in space is selected, it displays what it is in the target info region instead of the target scan info region * changed selected color of text list boxes * default HUD license watch is now Light Weapons instead of Combat * station and pda main tabs are a little smaller now * display fact that there are no active missions if there are no active missions in mission log * portconfig displays stats of items in ports, etc... * equipment sell tab contents are broken into types, like the buy tab is * ship mass is displayed in personal info on right side of pda and station menus * Ion Blasters dropped by hive bots are now labeled as Hive Ion Blasters * moved station bar into commerce tab * don't notify player when someone leaves the bar * showbarupdatenotification config.ini setting * new powerbar textures for new hud * new radio button texture * changed uv coordinates of new hud powerbar skins Vendetta version 1.6.12 * corrected in-game news timestamp * fixed key-repeat in linux; it affected the new animated zoom-in feature * new HUD enabled when 'Use New Interface' is selected in Interface Options menu * client tries to fix-up the completed missions list when client doesn't terminate properly * some lua bug fixes Vendetta version 1.6.11 * fixed luaerror when receiving updated medal info * fixed spelling in the text for new commodities * station's desired items are listed in Welcome screen instead of as a news article * news headlines are auto-requested upon entering a sector instead of them heving to be manually requested * for skinning purposes, the HUD's leadoff reticle is made of two textures instead of one now: hud_target.png and hud_target_over.png * fixed a performance issue when missions are updated * zoom-in changed to animated zoom * missionchat is changed to a function instead of an alias. This will cause an error message to be generated once. * non-mission msgs are no longer flagged as mission msgs. This stops advancement messages from triggering the mission tab * news article dates are in-game dates now: 4434 * Pirates are now limited by the same 1000m distance to determine warp-destination as players (they won't follow psychically) * If you warp away while a pirate is counting down, it will stop the countdown and start the chase * If you kill a pirate while they're counting down, chase starts * Respawning and limiting of pirates improved * Liquidation mission no longer exploitable * Increasing rewards for Liquidation- no more multiple missions per character * Improved messages in Liberation and Liquidation Vendetta version 1.6.10 * fixed a lua error when player receives a license level increase * fixed problem with pressing OK in Change Video Driver dialog and driver wasn't changed * changed 'Civilian textiles' to 'Civilian Textiles' * license levels are only checked when equiping addons * license levels are not checked when purchasing addons (but accomplishments, etc... still are) * license levels are always displayed * addons can be put into ship cargo area * more trade goods. Vendetta version 1.6.9 * fixed all references to 'battery' and changed them to 'power cell' * changed zoom button to 'Zoom to System' in nav menu * client updates faction/licenses correctly now * hud weapon progress bar is now more accurate and doesn't reset when the hud is closed and opened * new station/pda current cargo count is updated when cargo count changes * %lastprivate% variable for who last msged you, so we can make a /msg %lastprivate% command and a /reply command. * station prevents someone from connecting an addon if they don't have the required licenses * tried to make advancement log only update when it is visible * changed sort function in ship load/unload tab to sort by name first * changed order of station dialog closing to handle port auto-save properly * support for animating controls. HUD cargo element uses this * mining tutorial uses 1) 2) menu so it works in the new station interface * limited support for hotkeys in pda and newstation Vendetta version 1.6.8.2 * bugfix for Logitech G15 keyboard LCD display crash (Windows only) Vendetta version 1.6.8.1 * fixed lua bug which occurred when the weapon group keys weren't bound * jettison menu cargo mass was off by a factor of 10 * fixed tab highlighting bug Vendetta version 1.6.8 * pda closes when in mission log tab and player presses m * fixed help text in weapon group tab to say 1-6 instead of 1-7 * fixed /wait command to not lua error if run with no params * fixed a couple lua errors if mission text file is corrupt * help buttons work now * joystick calibrator for mac should work and not have a white background * advancement log properly autoscrolls to the bottom unless you scroll it up * jettison menu allows 1-9 keys to be used to quickly jettison that indexed item * jettison menu doesn't falsely select items when they are added to the list * interface options menu has 'Show Tool Tips' setting * weapon groups are now saved when you leave the tab or change groups * weapon group key binds are shown in the interface * fixed guild and advancement tabs so they don't retain info from a previous login. * changed the word 'jump' to 'wormhole' in trade missions * pda's character tab will open with k if you don't have a target * taking a mission will auto-select the mission log tab now * Load/Unload tab shows ship's cargo used and max cargo above ship's cargo * jettison button no longer clips text when it goes to 'Jettison Selected' * print msg to new group member saying that they joined the group. * fixed problem with heavy behemoths dropping their cargo when docking in escort missions * new station interface should properly update when your faction standing or license level changes * changed names of all batteries to powercells * new station interface has faction text Vendetta version 1.6.7.1 * /TtGg doesn't create a lua error when done in HUD chat now * commodities are sorted the way they usd to be in buy list * fixed lua error in mission dialog when clicking on items * fixed problem of pressing Escape in maximized chat while in space causing HUD to regain capture Vendetta version 1.6.7 * fixed a lot of corner cases with the network code - should be more reliable across the board, including a fix for the sectors-not-starting problem * Weapon groups have been significantly changed. * Station news has been significantly changed. * new weapon grouping interface. * fixed background image coordinates for 3d ship in station menu * addon/group tab properly updates when info changes * pressing the j/n/u keys in the PDA tab will open the proper tab * pressing Escape in station menu opens the Options menu * moved Hail, Show Help In HUD, Font Scale settings into Interface menu from Controls->Input menu * only generate mission response buttons for the last line of the mission log * fixed some lua errors. * mission list is moved to PDA * you may view news in the PDA * mission text is now white * double-clicking on text of branch in inventory menu toggles the branch * /TtGg will auto-check the appropriate chat mode * /number will auto-join the specified channel * hail is saved per-character now and can only be set when logged in * more Help buttons, but they don't do anything yet * fixed all the bugs in the msgboard and luabugs * mission info is saved when it updates instead of when player logs out * pressing Escape in station chat doesn't go to options menu and instead just cancels chat * Intel macbooks and macmini users can enable texture compression so they can increase texture resolution and make VO look better if they are using OS X 10.4.7 * news headline list is requested by client now. * current cargo count is updated when inv changes in jettison tab * focus isn't changed if items in jettison tab don't have focus * moved PDA tab to right side like it is on the station menu * old station uses new weapon groups * fixed bug with turning off new station interface * pressing 'm' will bring up the PDA with the mission tab active if using the new station interface * station bar is back for now * HUD chat tab isn't re-set to general all the time now * station bar tab text doesn't go red whenever you dock now. Vendetta version 1.6.6 * Added option for new (still a work in-progress) station/PDA interface * Hopefully fixed problem where sectors sometimes wouldn't start until you logged out and back in * Initialized random seed so that the name generator will generate names that aren't already taken Vendetta version 1.6.5 * Fixed mission menu problems * Escort, hive, and border skirmish missions now set nav routes for you * Fixed bug where escort missions wouldn't end * Border skirmish Heavy Assault Cruisers were not named properly; now they are * Fixed station inventory bug specific to Intel Macs * Added new capital ship -- the TPG Constellation Vendetta version 1.6.4.3 * Fixed several client crashes * Fixed bug where buyback sometimes wouldn't show up * Added network compatibility option; use this if you experience any problems connecting. Vendetta version 1.6.4 * Mission bugfixes (Trade Guild, Mining Tutorial, andRecon/Spy missions particularly) * Minor graphical fixes (planet bumpmaps, etc). * Lessened damage and increased force of Queen explosions * Network bugfixes and performance enhancements * Fixed various Hive Skirmish bugs Vendetta version 1.6.3 * Planets use bumpmap shaders if available * Fix for arrow-key cursor movement in Notes menu * Players no longer get put into a turret when they dock to a capship under certain circumstances * Major hive changes Vendetta version 1.6.2 * Default proximity distance is now 2000 m * Proximity distance is set when enter is pressed or when focus leaves the edit box * Proximity distance and checkbox settings are now saved properly * PDA mission tab: notes, advancement log, mission log; advancement log isn't saved across logins and mission log and notes are saved client-side * Raptor weighs slightly less and has more cargo capacity * Bus turbo energy drain is slightly less * Increased recharge rate of Free and Light batteries Vendetta version 1.6.1 * Fixed an error in Debeb's background Vendetta version 1.6 * New PDA interface, includes new proximity warning system * More shaders * Fixed glow problem on intel macbook pro * Fixed inventory item pricing bug in station ship cargo menu when worth is same as cost * Char stats are auto-updated when logging in on Logitech G15 keyboards * Added label to joystick config menu to show that you can select different joysticks * Fixed crashing problem on Intel Mac Mini, but it is not optimized * Forcefully disable shaders for SiS760 chipset * Sector lighting changed significantly * More detailed asteroids Category:ChangeLogs